


an unusual cafe thought

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Code: Sariel, Code: Ultimate (Mentioned), Doom Bringer (Mentioned), F/M, Mad Paradox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when hanging out becomes dating





	an unusual cafe thought

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the prompt: 
> 
> Day 5: Our best friends are that awful ‘cute’ couple that make-out in public and call each other “sweetie” and “sugar” and “babe” and god they’re awful let’s talk about how awful they are
> 
> I want Add/Aisha but I can't see DBr and Dom with Aether and Oz so there. Add/Eve

“Have you seen Doom?” Paradox cringed, twisting the straw idly. “His shenanigans with Ultimate has been far from ideal.”

 

Sariel hummed, sipping on the shared drink. “Ultimate has informed Esencia and I of those shenanigans. In these cases, having a faulty memory is beneficial.”

 

Paradox was using his adult form to avail a discount in the cafe they were in. He slid the drink back to his side and scooped some of the ice cream from the side. He rolled his eyes. “Why he hooked up with Ultimate of all people is beyond me.”

 

She took the drink away from him, placing it to the middle and sipped. Paradox watched her blankly, before leaning forward to sip on a separate straw. Sariel looked up to meet Paradox’ eyes up close.

 

They leaned back towards their chair. 

 

“We’re not...dating, are we?”

 

“From what I’ve learned from human behaviour, our actions are what they call ‘dating.’”

 

Paradox crossed his hands on top of the table, looking down while Sariel turned to the side.

 

“Due to our counterpart’s unique situation, we’ve taken to follow the same routine.”

 

“...”

 

“Would you like this to be permanent or for us to remain friends for the meantime?”

 

Paradox glanced towards her, seeing a slight shift in her usually emotionless face. He smirked, “Why not?”

 

“You will have to court me. I look forward to such, Paradox.”

 

“...you’re joking.”

 

“No, no I am not.”


End file.
